Moving On
by xdetectivexoliviaxbensonx
Summary: April 22, 2008; episode "Closet". This is my take on the upcoming episode. Olivia has a boyfriend. No, it's not Elliot... as much as we all want it to be. One-sided E/O. Implied requited feelings. -because I couldn't write a story without them- A one-shot


**A/N: This is only going to be a one-shot. I hated writing this story, but I knew the idea wouldn't have left my head if I didn't.**

**Normally, a thought like this never would've entered my head. Well, at least not without thoughts of E/O following it. But I saw something online and it got me thinking ...**

**So, I found out what was going to happen in the 199****th**** episode…**

**(SPOLIERS AHEAD)**

**According to Ausiello -**

"**According to an **_**SVU**_** insider, we'll find out that Benson has been quietly dating Pullman's character not for days, not for weeks, but for **_**months**_** behind everyone's back — Stabler included. Um, **_**awkward**_

**(her boyfriend's name is "Kurt" and he is being portrayed by Bill Pullman; the episode is called **_**Closet)**_

**This pretty much got me angry. I agree that Olivia needs a boyfriend -it's been a long time coming- but I want it to be Elliot.**

**So anyway, this idea popped into my head and, as hard as it was for me to keep Elliot and Olivia apart, I couldn't get this out of my head. Ugh!**

**I'm still rooting for E/O, regardless of how long Pullman remains in the show (hopefully only 1-3 episodes, but even if it's more, at least Liv gets a boyfriend)**

**E/O **_**needs **_**to happen, but who am I to make it? I'm just one fan of over a million viewers.**

**Anyway, um … I'm not sure enjoy would be the right word to use here …**

**Ah well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, SVU is still not mine. If it was, the 199****th**** episode would place Olivia having a drastically different boyfriend.**

**And so we begin …**

* * *

"Who the hell is this creep?" Elliot asked me angrily, watching with a weary expression as Kurt wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He doesn't know, babe?" Kurt asked, kissing my cheek softly.

I winced as I watched Elliot's face twist into pain, followed immediately by pure anger and loathing.

"Kurt … um … could you please give us a few minutes? Alone?"

I sighed. This was _not _going to be easy. Why did it have to come out like this? Now this was precisely why I didn't mention this to anyone. Elliot's reaction terrified me to death. I respected him so much, and I loved him so much … this was going to hurt both of us.

Me more than him though. Of course.

"Sure thing." Kurt softly kissed my cheek again before turning to leave the precinct. "I'll meet you at the car, Liv, alright?"

"Yeah." And then he was gone.

I lowered my gaze and tried to postpone the inevitable. Elliot, however, wouldn't stand for that.

"Liv," he whispered. "He calls you Liv?!"

I winced again. "El, I -"

"Who the hell is that guy - wait a minute! I think I know him. That's that newspaper-editor, isn't it?"

"Elliot, please. Just … stop." I could already feel the tears in my eyes. You see, _this _was what I was afraid of. He is so angry with me. _God, can this get any worse?_

"Stop what Liv? Why is he calling you _babe_? And _kissing _you? _And calling you _Liv!" He was getting angrier as time went on.

"Elliot. He's my boyfriend," I whispered the last few words, already knowing what his reaction would be to this.

Only acutely aware of the stares directed at me from all sides of the precinct, I was more concerned with the seething man standing directly in front of me. My eyes had averted his gaze from the beginning of this conversation, and I wasn't _about _to look up now.

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend! How long Liv?" When I didn't answer, he stated louder, "How long!?"

"3 months."

A pen dropped across the room and the sound reverberated around the whole squad room. But the pen wasn't the only thing that dropped, I knew. Four identical expressions were staring at the scene in which my partner and I were performing. No one else dared move a muscle.

Without saying a word, Elliot grabbed his coat and stormed out of the place. And only now did I become aware of the tears streaming down my face.

It was true that I was in love with Elliot. But … I'd been single for _9 years, _with only a few dates scattered here and there, and they were few and far between.

I'd been waiting around for this man since the day I'd met him. But it was unrequited. There was no way _he'd _leave Kathy.

After all, _she _was the one who had filed for the divorce in the first place. And how long did it actually end up taking him to sign the papers? Even then, he told me himself it was because 'he didn't want Kathy to ever regret him'. Then, they got back together.

And although it was hard, I'd _tried _to move on. Eventually, that sent me spiraling into Kurt's loving, awaiting arms. Of course, I knew from my past experiences to stay away from anyone who works with the media, but Kurt was different … he was almost like Jackson -the reporter who had worked with me on the anthrax case- only … not.

He was sweet, handsome … a perfect gentleman. He really respected me, and -the most surprising thing- he really understood my passion for my job. I was constantly having to miss out on dates because of a case, and he got that, and was always so nice about it.

So yes, I was in love with Elliot, and there would always be a part of my heart that would forever be with him. But it was time to move on.

And it was with a heavy heart that I wiped my cheeks clean of any and all tears. I rose resentfully from the edge of my desk and grabbed my coat to go meet Kurt for our date.

"Olivia?"

I turned slowly to meet John's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked caringly.

Sighing softly, I nodded my head calmly. "Yeah."

"And Elliot?" I knew what he was asking. Would I be okay? Was I really over him?

I shook my head no. "I have to be, John. I have to get over him. I have to save myself."

And, with one final lingering glance at Elliot's empty desk, I turned my back on my feelings and left to find true happiness.

I was too old to keep playing these games: I knew that. It was way past time I settled down and stopped chasing my fantasies. It was time to get real.

And what better way to do that then with a nice, polite ... _safe_ guy like Kurt?

Kurt smiled when he saw me and held open the passenger door. I gave him a bright smile in return.

"You ready, Liv?" Kurt asked, gently clasping my hand in his once he had gotten into the car.

"Yeah. I am," I nodded, squeezing his fingers tightly, locking our fingers together. And I was.

I finally was.


End file.
